eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Draco Mortuus vos Liberatio
at the very back of the temples on the in . | next = | aaexp =y| }} Prerequisites ]] In order to start the quest you must be able to speak Thulian. Starting the Quest This quest starts by speaking to at the very back of the temples on the in . When speaking to him, be subservient and give proper respect to the Priest of Fear. Do not try to bribe him. Steps #Harvest five dragon bone parts in and can only be seen if you are on this step of the quest. They spawn somewhere in the area of these locations and have a short (1-3 minute) respawn timer. A Gnomish Divining Rod can be used to save time in finding the nodes for this step (a pile of dragon bones). #*''Dragon Bone Wings'' - , #*''Dragon Limbs'' - , , , #*''Dragon Skull'' - , , , #*''Dragon Bone Tail'' - , , , #*''Dragon Ribs'' - , western-most isle #Return to and he will give you a recipe. He asks you to gather a few uncommon T7 harvests from any T7 zone (including ). You can harvest them or buy them off the broker. The items you need are: #* from ore nodes #* from wood nodes #* from gemstone nodes #* from animal den nodes #Using the recipe you received you must craft in the forge in the . #*The forge is found at which is just East of the Hall of Rites. #*The recipe can be scribed by any level but the item is level 60 Geocraft. #*You must create a "pristine" item or you will fail and your uncommon components will be lost. #*The recipe requires one mystical incense, a T7 fuel. So bring some with you. #*You can use the Commission System for this step. If you use the Commission System for this be sure the person you are commissioning for uses their Instructions otherwise it will take your instructions. #Return to . He will send you to steal the soul of #* isa (quite underconned) 67^^^ dragon with an AOE knockback who can be found in the middle of the pool at the bottom of the waterfall on the in . #*When Do'ellin gets down to about 10% health, he will break the encounter and appear as an NPC, (with '' under his name). Target him and use the ornate phylactery to steal his soul. If you accidentally aggro the Subdued version, or he is up when you get there, killing him will cause to spawn again. #Return to . He will hand you three rods and give you six minutes to place them around the islands in the zone. #*Place one on the , and . #*You will need to find "a spot on the isle, away from any mobs, to use the rod". Many people experience issues with this step, which is often the most time consuming one. See Placing the Rods on the talk page for discussions on tricks people have tried to get this near-bugged portion of the quest to work. #*It should work if you place the first rod near , the second at and the third at . All can be placed directly at the cloud station if in this order. #After you place all three rods, return to . He will summon , a 70^^^ ghost dragon for you to kill. #*The ghost dragon is considered a massive undercon with a nasty AOE knockback. #*To avoid flying into the air by the knockback, get yourself positioned into a corner, where the temple stones and the mountain wall meet together just behind the dragon (works for me). #Return to for your reward. Reward *Bone-Clasped Girdle * (at level 70) or * (at level 77 and 80)